A Lover's Last Stand
by pinklen98
Summary: Sequel to A Little Too Late. It's been a year ever since they left the island. Jackson has done a very stupid thing, he chose Taylor over Melissa. Eventually be J&M.
1. Detention

This is sequel for A Little Too Late.

Jackson is just screwing up with Melissa. Can he ever fix it or is it just too late?

Scene: Melissa alone in a room at school

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Flight 29 Down. I would have been Melissa :) unless I am secretly Kristy Wu which I am sadly not :(.

_

* * *

__Why am I here? I didn't even do anything. It was that stupid Taylor. I hate how everyone believes her and not me. I'm supposed to be the **trustworthy** person. I bet she's off with Jackson while I'm here in detention. Oh my god, speaking of the devil. I thought he was avoiding me._

Jackson was caught off guard when he saw Melissa alone in the detention room.

"Hey. Umm. Why are you here?" he asked.

Well… you can ask your girlfriend that," her voice was full of venom.

"Mel, I am not getting into this" he said.

She interrupted him, saying, It's Melissa. Only people who truly care about me can call me Mel... My friends." Her gaze was cold and her voice was even.

"Melissa what has happened to you? Before you were this nice, sweet, loving, and caring person"

"Excuse me!?! Don't nice people always finish last? Who are you tell me that I have changed or not? Why would it matter to you anyways and it's like you haven't changed at all. Hmm... before the trip everyone was scared of you and now you are one of the most popular people here. I wonder why," she muttered.

Melissa got out of her seat and went up to his face and said, "You know why I am so bitter?" He just shrugged knowing that she would tell him anyways. "For months on that stupid island I was trying to get closer to you and I did or so I thought. But of course someone else was benefiting from all my hard work, _Taylor_. You were able to get closer to people and you picked her. She did barely anything and she would complain all the time but that did not matter obliviously. You are dating her. And what do I get? A phone call saying that you are dating her. That was the last straw. I am so glad that its almost summer so I don't have to see your face for the next three months." She got her bag and left but she forgot an important object, her journal.

He just watched her walk away. He had never seen this side before. Well, he did once and she went off on her own and could of died. But when he was just about to leave he something it looked like a journal and he opens it and says, "What the…"

* * *

Cliffhanger!! I wonder what's in her journal :D 

R&R and you will find out and tell me if you love it or hate it.


	2. Moments

Chapter Two!

I'm so glad that people like this story. I kinda changed the title. I'm not sure if I like it or not so it might change again, sorry. Thank you my awesome beta tester, **Melreincarn**. My story wouldn't be as great as it now without her :D and thanks for the awesome reviews :).

* * *

Jackson flipped through Mel's journal to find that it was full of pictures of this guy. _I think his name is Steven… Steven __Mullenix__. He's in my chemistry class. I never knew Mel had a thing for him. She never mentioned him before on the island. But we never really talked about our past relationships… well I didn't. Most of my relationships ended pretty ugly so why talk about them._ He continued looking; picture after picture of Steven, and Melissa was in some of them too and all of those pictures they were smiling and happy._ Did I ever make her this happy?_ He shakes his head. _I am not suppose to think about Melissa and if I ever made her happy. I am suppose to make Taylor happy because she's my __**girlfriend. **_He closed the book soon afterward._ Steven is an okay guy for Melissa. He's popular so maybe we can eat lunch together and stay friends. I hope he makes her happy. _When he was putting the journal is his backpack he failed to see Melissa's smiling face peering through the door. 

Jackson couldn't sleep at all that night. His head was full of thoughts. He was wondering why Melissa would be attracted to Steven. _Was it because she truly cares for me? Was she trying to make me jealous? No Mel would never use a guy like that. She can't like me that much to do that or does… WAIT!?! Why am I thinking about her? Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Then a cheesy romantic line pops into his head, "Maybe I am suppose to be thinking about her." (I don't know the exact line but its something like that). He shakes his head and thought _No that's just dumb._

The next morning he drove into school and saw a very annoyed and angry Taylor waiting in front of his parking spot, tapping her foot. "Why didn't you call me yesterday? You promised," she whined/pouted. He rolled his eyes and said, "Taylor, I'm sorry. I just had a lot of homework, that's all and when I finished it was like 2 a.m. I didn't want to wake you." Then he kissed his forehead in hopes to pacify her and it worked. She grabbed his hand and they walked into school.

"Omg. Finally. Melissa and Steven. They are going out! It took them _forever_. sheesh," Taylor said when they walked by Steven and Melissa. "Taylor, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Well… it all started freshman year when Steven accidentally choked on a piece of chicken. Everyone was freaking out and didn't know what to do and Melissa steps up and does this thing" Taylor said. "The Heimlich maneuver," Jackson replies. "Yeah, whatever so they been close ever since. But they had this falling apart thing before the trip. I think he didn't want her to go since he wasn't going or something. I don't know but I am so glad for her. She was so sad ever since we came back." "Geez Taylor I just asked a simple question and you gave all this other stuff I really didn't need to know," She shrugged. "Well you asked and before I forget. We are sitting with Melissa and Steven during lunch I want to know the 411. Bye." Jackson let out a huge groan when he was out of Taylor's hearing distant. He did not want to sit for an hour and listen to Melissa's love life and plus it would be awkward. _But I could give her journal back then but I am not done with it yet. So I will give it back later,_ he thought.

* * *

I wonder why he wants to look at the journal some more:D 

R&R. I'm currrently writing the third chapter right now. But since exams are coming up and I'm going to another county and I'm not sure if I will have access to the internet so I might be on a temporary hiatus. But I'll be back in August.

Voting time!! In the near future Jackson will **have** to break up with Taylor or this would be a Jackson and Taylor story which it is** NOT**. So what would you like to happen?:

1) Mel sees them break-up but just before that Steven has asked her to go out with him only, so Mel feels bad talking to Jackson about it.

2) Mel doesn't know Taylor and Jackson have broken up and Jackson doesn't get to tell her.

3) Jackson and Taylor break-up and Mel sees it, but Jackson has yet to tell her, so she has to pretend she doesn't know, leading to an argument with Steven.

4) Melissa dates Steven for awhile. Jackson gets jealous and finally realizes that he loves Melissa and not Taylor. Steven got the vibe that Melissa still had feelings for Jackson and let her free. (or something like that. I might spice it up)


	3. AN and a special preview :D

Hello!

Sorry its not an update. I know that I said I would update before I left but I couldn't find ch. 3. I wrote it during exams so I might have given it to my teacher by mistake or its lost in my room :D

* * *

I won't give up on this story but I have a new story I want to write here so a little preview/summary thing. I need a title but what? 

This takes place in a hospital where Melissa is a nurse and Daley is a doctor.

"Melissa!" Daley whispered loudly in the hallway.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"There's a person in room 202 you need to check up on" Daley said grinning widely.

"Daley are you hiding something?" Melissa questioned.

"Just go" Daley said excitedly.

The room was dark when she came in. She was about to turn on the light but the young man said, "Please don't. I like the darkness"

"I'm sorry," Melissa replied.

"It's ok. You sound familiar do I know you?" the man asked.

"I do not think so. What is your name?" she asked.

"It's on the charts isn't, Melissa" he said. Melissa went to pick up his chart and gasp and dropped it. She turned on the lights to see his face. His left leg was in a cast and so was his right arm. He had bruises on his face and all over his arms.

"Jackson?" she gasped.

"Nice ring you have there," he said in a level tone. She looked down at the 2 carat diamond David had gave her 3 months ago and said,"My fiancée gave it to me" she replied coldly.

"It's a lot bigger than the one I gave you" he whispered.

* * *

I hoped you liked the little preview. :D

p.s. I got my first flames! Too bad it was a annoyomous reviewer. Is Melissa too angtsy and mad in my fic?


	4. Test

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was away in another country and school has started. I found pieces of my story in my room. I think I gave this chapter away to my Spanish teacher because I got a C in that exam. Sorry about the rambling and on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Flight 29 Down, there would another season or at least a episode about life back at home.

* * *

"Did you study for Ms. Donald's English test?" Melissa asked Steven while pulling the enormous textbook out of her locker. "Nope. That's why I'm sitting next to you for the test," he smirked. Taking the textbook out of her and was trying to cram. She smacked him lightly on the arm and smiled. But it quickly fell when she saw Taylor and Jackson walking down the hall together. She quickly turned to her back to them and told Steven what was suppose to be on the test. When she was sure that they were out of hearing distance she said, "You are so **not** cheating off my test and I will kill you _and Taylor_," she whispered the last part. Steven threw his arms out in irritation and groaned. "Seriously Melissa I thought we went through this. We had an hour long discussion on this topic. Why Jackson would pick such a hot, good looking…" he trailed on when he saw the look on Melissa face and it was not happy. "But you are way more compatible for him anyways. I mean I would date you if it weren't for you know…" he shrugged. Melissa was shocked when she heard that her best friend, other than Nathan, was gay and she was the only one who knew about it. "Fine. Can we just get to Ms. Donald's class before getting detention." They walked away linking arms causing the gossip mill to work in full force. 

After that grueling test and extremely boring history class she was happy to go to lunch. She walked in with Steven and the whole lunchroom stopped talking and stared at them. They all knew that Melissa and Jackson had a thing for each other on the island but Taylor had somehow gotten between them and now Melissa had a new man. _Speaking of the devil_ Taylor walks toward them. "Hey you two. We saved seats for you" Taylor pointed to the table with Jackson and the rest of the Flight 29 Down gang sat. "We haven't really hung out ever since the crash so I thought we should you know… catch up." Then Taylor whispered to Melissa, "We most definitely need to catch up" looking at Steven. While Taylor was leading them to the table, Steven and Melissa gave each others looks both knowing that they really didn't want to be there.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I'll have chapter 4 up soon! 

R&R

Thanks for all the reviews.

Sorry for the people who wanted choice number 4 for the poll thing. I doubt its gonna work now. :D


	5. Mall

**Chapter 5**

I hope you enjoy it and review!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Flight 29 Down, I would have paired myself with Jackson. :D

* * *

Melissa was driving Steven home. "Talk about one of the most **awkward** lunch ever. You could cut the tension with a knife," Melissa said. "Well, I was there, you know. Why did you have to drag me into this too?" Steven replied while flipping through radio stations. "I'm sorry but seriously what kind of friend would leave me alone with _her_ and her noisy questions. She sounded just like my mom," she groaned. "Fine, at least it was entertaining and I noticed that a certain someone was looking at you a lot and wanted to shred me into pieces" he smirked. "Wait? What?" Melissa stammered. She was so shocked she almost hit a dog that was crossing the street. "Woah. I'll remember next time to not talk about your love life while you're driving" Steven chuckled. "That's really not funny. I could have killed that innocent dog. So what were you saying before" she tried to ask slyly but failed. "You know… how Jackson made an idiot of himself and now he has pay for it because you are my awesome GF" Steven joked. Melissa looked at him and he finished, "GF means Gorgeous Friend, which you are." "Thank you and for that we should go to the mall since I barely have any homework!" Steven agreed and they drove laughing all the way there. 

Melissa was dragging Steven all over the mall because all of the stores had sales. "Look at that pretty dress!" she exclaimed pointing at a blue halter top dress at one of the display windows. Steven groaned and told her that he was going to the coffee store right next to it to sit down. Melissa was too absorbed flipping through the dresses to hear Jackson walked in. It took him several tries to get her attention. "Melissa. Hello?" "Oh, hi. Wow. You startled me. What are you doing here?" she stammered. "I'm looking for a present for my foster sister, Megan. She loves this store except I have no idea what to get her," he replied. "Isn't that Taylor's department?" she said frowning, looking over his shoulder to find her but no one was behind her. "Well. Apparently she had a fight with owner and swears to never ever come back to this store" he shrugged. "I guess I could help you but Steven is kind of waiting for me," Melissa fibbed. "It will be quick I promise," Jackson said. "So how old is she? What is her favorite color? So I have some clue to get her," Melissa asked. "She's nine and her favorite color is yellow," Jackson answered. They went their separate ways in search of a pretty yellow shirt. Jackson failed to see that a bright neon yellow shirt is not a very good birthday present. Melissa was still kind of cold to him and barely spoke to him. Jackson was trying his best to break the ice but he knew how much he had hurt her and shouldn't expect them to be best friends again so quickly after what he did to her. After a half hour Melissa and Jackson found two perfect shirts for Megan. They were at the cash register when Steven said, "GF! Where are you? I'm seriously going to leave you here." "I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time" she said and quickly said goodbye to Jackson. When they were walking to the car he nudged her and asked, "So what's up with you and him?" "I was just helping him find a birthday gift for his sister, that's all," she said innocently. "He has a girlfriend for that you know. I don't want you to be in a catfight over him. No matter how good looking he is" he teased.

* * *

People please review. I've gotten 100 something hits and only 5 reviews. :/ Am I really that bad of a writer? 

R&R

Thanks for all the reviews.

My new story 'A Long Time Coming' (The nurse story will be up soon). I hope you guys read that too!


End file.
